


Free

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_creatures, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since the war, everything seems to have fallen into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_creatures' January prompts: 1. [Picture Prompt](http://therecordlive.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/blue-moon2.jpg) 2\. Sharp 3. Chiang Rai.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/17693.html).

The full moon shines brightly above Chiang Rai. The white temple glows eerily, its intricate architecture seeming sharp and jagged against the black of night. The effect is softened in the temple’s reflection, floating atop the still lake; it appears frosty, like a delicately iced cake.

Severus used to feel naked and unusual without his voluminous cloak whipping about him. He used to resent the scarred and scraggly man who had forced this life upon him. Now, he shakes out his thick black fur and leans his larger muzzle against his mate’s.

They run for the mountains. 

They are free.


End file.
